Full Throttle (finisher)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= is the name used for Kamen Riders Drive, Mach, and Chaser's finishers. Each Shift Car (or Signal Bike) has a variety of different finishers depending on whether it's used by Drive or with either his Handle-Ken, Door-Ju, or Trailer-Hou weapons (or Mach or with his Zenrin Shooter weapon and Chaser or with his Shingou-Ax weapon). Following the appearance of Roidmudes accessing Fusion Evolution States by combining with humans via the Neo Viral Cores, Mr. Belt has Rinna modify the three Riders' systems, namely himself and the two Mach Driver Honohs, so the Full Throttle finishers can seperate the Roidmude's human hosts leaving them unharmed. Protodrive After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed within the Shift Brace once, Protodrive can execute his finisher. Unlike the Riders which would follow him, Protodrive cannot permanently destroy Roidmudes as he is incapable of destroying their Cores. *Type Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the prototype version of , where Protodrive floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Proto-Drive kick.png|SpeeDrop Drive , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Drive is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off his car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy. **Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. ***The second finisher of Type Speed Flare is a powerful version of SpeeDrop by Tridoron, but with the burning fire energy and Kiriko Shijima driving Tridoron. This finisher is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. **Type Speed Spike's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Shadow's Full Throttle finisher is the . ***The second finisher of Type Speed Shadow is a powerful version of the SpeeDrop with Tridoron, only Drive uses Midnight Shadow's cloning powers to bombard it from every direction. This finisher is exclusive to Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3. **Type Speed Hunter's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. ***There is a variation of Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash finisher, where after the Energy Prison traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster to crush down the enemy within. The Drive Driver announces "Full Throttle Special: Hunter and Monster!" during the finisher. This finisher is exclusive to Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!. **Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. ***'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. ***'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. **Type Speed Mixer's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. **Type Speed Monster's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before Drive drags them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. **Type Speed Cab's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Doctor's Full Throttle "finisher" makes Drive hover in the air as medical equipment from the Cure Quicker appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. The downside is that, true to its name, Mad Doctor's healing is excruciatingly painful. Drive's Rider Kick.jpg|SpeeDrop (Long range ver.) Rider 4 Punch + SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Close range ver.) Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Tridoron ver.) Flare Stream.png|Flare Stream Max Flare Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare & Tridoron ver.) SpeeDrop Shadow.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow & Tridoron ver.) JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison ver.) Monster Hunter FT.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison + Monster ver.) Million Attack.png|Million Attack (Successful ver.) Million Attack failed.jpg|Million Attack (Failure ver.) CannonCrete.png|CannonCrete Monster FullThrottle.png|MonsCrunch CQ Healing.png|Cure Quicker healing |-| Wild= *Type Wild's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. ***Another finsher of Type Wild Dump is a combination of DriRumble and Drift Slash where Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. **Type Wild Wrecker's Full Throttle finisher is the . Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|DriRumble Dump Drift Slash.png|Type Wild Dump: DriRumble/Drift Slash |-| Technic= *Type Technic's Full Throttle finisher is the **Type Technic Braver's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive makes the Ladder Expander grab the enemy and drag them in his direction close enough for him to unleash a powerful side kick into the captured target's chest. **Type Technic Gravity's Full Throttle finisher is the . Technic Rescue Down.PNG|Rescue Down |-| Dead Heat= *Type Dead Heat does not have a true Full Throttle finisher due to how its Shift Car is designed. However, it does allow Drive to execute the attack. **Type Dead Heat Flare's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the Dead Heat Drop, where Drive is coated in flames during his Dead Zone-powered attack. DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Dead Heat Drop (Normal ver.) DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Dead Heat Drop (Max Flare ver.) Dead Heat Punch.png|Unnamed punch |-| Formula= *Type Formula's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is covered in bright blue energy as he strikes the enemy with a flying kick. By lifting the Shift Formula Car seven times, Drive can enhance this attack's power in order to destroy the enemy completely. However, doing this may cause him to explode with the enemy as well. **During Type Formula's first use, its Full Throttle finisher was an unnamed Rider Punch which covered Drive in bright blue energy as he dashed straight into the enemy and struck them with a double handed punch. Unfortunately, the sheer power of this attack on top of the G-Forces pressed onto Drive's body ended up giving Shinnosuke whiplash. Formula Drop.png|Formula Drop (Normal ver.) FOR FOR FORMULA!.png|Formula Drop (Enhanced ver.) Full_Throttle_Formula_Punch.png|Unnamed punch |-| Tridoron= *Type Tridoron's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. The Attack 1.2.3 version focuses more colorful energy. **Type Tridoron People Saver's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses the Ladder Expander to lift them into the air before he floats up and destroys both the cage and the imprisoned target with an energized punch. ***During Type Tridoron People Saver's first use, its Full Throttle "finisher" allowed Drive to utilize all three of his Tire Specific Items at once for various purposes (the Justice Cage to imprison any nearly culprits and the Cure Quicker & Ladder Expander to assist any nearby civilians by healing those who are injured and grabbing those who are falling respectively). TriDrop.png|TriDrop (Normal ver.) Drive heart finishblow sigma.png|TriDrop (All Tire Blending ver.) Attack 123 Kick FT.png|TriDrop (Attack 1.2.3 ver.) People Saver JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash People Saver Hunter FT.png|Justice Cage trapping People Saver Doctor FT.png|Cure Quicker healing People Saver Braver FT.png|Ladder Expander lifting |-| Fruits= *Type Fruits' Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is standing on a floating Orange piece, flying to close his enemy and slashing it with the Daidaimaru on the Musou Saber in Naginata Mode. Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Naginata Musou Slicer |-| High Speed= *Type High Speed's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick, which appears to be a replica of Type Speed's SpeeDrop where Drive charges himself in a glittering light-like energy before destroying the target with a flying kick. Drive High Speed Full Throttle Kick.PNG|Unnamed kick |-| Special= *Type Special's Full Throttle finisher is the .Snapshot from Kamen Rider Storm Heroes Drive first begins by punching the enemy straight into the air while the NEXTridoron surrounds the enemy in a large blue energy sphere. Drive later leaps upwards and performs a powerful kick charged with yellow-colored lightning, strong enough to destroy even the most powerful of Roidmudes. SpeeDrop Type Special.png|SpeeDrop Type Special - Mach Driver= After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Drive can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Signal Bike and Shift Car. Chou Deadheat= *Chou Deadheat Drive's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Punch, which covers Drive's arm in bright red energy as he jumps towards the enemy and strikes him with a powerful energized punch. Chou Deadheat FT Punch.png|Unnamed punch }} Mach After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Signal Bike and Shift Car. Mach= * : An attack with theatrics powerful enough to destroy a Roidmude with ease. Using other Signal Bikes (or Shift Cars) alter his finisher somewhat. **Mach Kikern: Mach is surrounded by a red Demon Beast-shaped aura while he executes his Kick Macher. **Mach Arabull: The Kick Macher becomes the Roughening Kick Macher, which is powered up with the Rumble Smasher on Mach's left leg. Mach RiderKick.png|Kick Macher Kikern Kick Macher.png|Kikern Kick Macher Arabull Kick Macher.png|Roughening Kick Macher |-| Deadheat Mach= * : An upgraded version of the Kick Macher. **Deadheat Mach can use Max Flare to execute his own version of Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Dead Heat Drop, but was stopped by Drive himself before Mach could destroy an untransformed Medic. *Like Drive, when Deadheat Mach initiates a Full Throttle with Mad Doctor, the Cure Quicker will make him hover in the air as medical equipment appears from it to surround him and remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. However, during the healing process, he will experience excruciating pain. * , where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself from Deadheat Mach's left hand to his right leg, and enhance his kick's strike, this version is more powerful in visual. This attack was stopped by Drive before Mach could destroy an untransformed Chase lying on the ground. Heat Kick Macher.png|Heat Kick Macher (Normal ver.) DHM Moerl Kick.png|Heat Kick Macher (Max Flare ver.) Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Cure Quicker healing Arabull Kick Macher (DH Ver).png|Roughening Kick Macher |-| Chaser Mach= *Chaser Mach's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick that creates a projection of Kamen Rider Chaser to aid him in the attack. Chaser Mach Riderkick.png|Unnamed kick Chaser After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Chaser can execute the . This finisher has two variations. *Chaser focuses power into his right leg, making it glow purple as he slams into the enemy with a Scissor Kick. *The second version has Chaser finishing off an enemy with a Flying Side Kick. Chaser's Rider Kick.jpg|Chaser End (Scissor Kick ver.) ChaserEnd EP36.png|Chaser End (Flying Side Kick ver.) Gold Drive Gold Drive activates all of his Full Throttle finishers by loading any stolen Shift Cars/Signal Bikes into his Shift Brace, even if he has a weapon that requires said item to be loaded into it. Alternatively, he can even channel his own power when the two aforementioned devices were absent. Of course, most of his attacks are stolen from his opponents (Drive, Mach, and Chaser). *With the Zenrin Shooter and Signal Tomarle, Gold Drive fires several blasts from the Zenrin Shooter which creates explosions that surround his opponent. *With the Door-Ju and his own power, Gold Drive fires a ball of energy which flies over directly above the enemy. Afterwards, he pops the ball with the Break Gunner into a hailing barrage of bullets. *With his own power only, Gold Drive leaps into the air and performs a burrowing drill kick surrounded by golden energy. **Later, Gold Drive is seen performs a Flying Side Kick with flame and gold energy surround him, eventually it defeated by Chaser Mach's rider kick. Signal Tomarle Hit Macher.png|Hit Macher w/ Zenrin Shooter Gold Drive Door Ju scattershot.png|PerfecShot w/ Door-Ju Gold_Drive_PerfecShot_pop.png|Gold Drive destroyed the energy ball with Break Gunner. GD Rider Kick.png|Unnamed spining kick GD Second riderkick.png|Unnamed flying side kick Weapons : To activate this attack, Drive must load a Shift Car into the Handle-Ken's behind its blade or activating the Full Throttle via the Drive Driver and Shift Brace after turning his Drive Driver's Advanced Ignition. - Shift Brace= *Rumble Dump: Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. Dump Drift Slash.png|(Rumble Dump) }} - Drift Rotation= * : To activate this attack, Drive must press the Handle-Ken's "horn" after turning its steering wheel once. **Type Speed: Drive unleashes an enhanced spin slash that can destroy multiple enemies at once. A variation of this attack is similar to Type Wild's version where Drive spins on the ground and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear. This version is for a single target. **Type Wild: Drive spins like a top and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground. Type Speed Drift Kaiten.png|(Type Speed (normal)) Speedy Rotation.png|(Type Speed (alternate)) Wild Drift Rotation.png|(Type Wild) }} - Door-Ju= The Full Throttle finishers with the Door-Ju, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's barrel. Once done, the gun's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a driver-side door icon appear on the Driver. *Shift Speed: Drive fires several flaming shots, then accelerates them by kicking an energy wheel that forms on the side into their path, slamming into their target at a terminal velocity. *Fire Braver: Drive fires a beam of energy resembling the Ladder Expander, which grabs the enemy and pins them to the nearest wall before he pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target along with it. *Rolling Gravity: Drive fires a ball of energy resembling the 10-ton Weight, which flies over directly above the enemy and pelts them with a series of bullets before the energy construct falls like a rock, detonating as it hits the target. Type Speed Tire Blast.jpg|(Speed). Technic Braver & Door Gun FT.png|(Fire Braver). Technic_Gravity_PerfecShot.png|(Rolling Gravity). - Trailer-Hou= The Trailer-Hou has two Rider Shooting Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on a Shift Car being inserted into the and up to two other Shift Cars being loaded into the . Once the loading is complete, the displays the word "FULL". Each of these attacks correspond to one of Drive's strongest Types. : While assuming Type Formula, or its Tire Exchanges, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **Type Formula ***Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. ***Shift Speed & Midnight Shadow: Fires rapid energy bullets. ***Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. **Type Formula Mantarn ***Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. **Type Formula Jacky ***Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy beam. **Type Formula Sparner ***Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02: Fires a blue energy blast. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|(Speed & Wild). Formula three + Trailer Impact.png|(Speed & Midnight Shadow). F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Jacky F02 & Sparner F03). F01 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03). F01 F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02). |-| Trailer Big Impact= * : While assuming Type Tridoron, Drive inserts a Type Change Shift Car (excluding Shift Formula) into the Shift Landing Slot before loading Shift Tridoron into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire the actual Tridoron at the enemy. Initiating this attack causes Drive to revert to one of his weaker Types depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses. **Shift Speed: This version is strong enough to destroy even a Super Evolved Roidmude while immediately reverting Drive to Type Speed. **Shift Wild: This version is used once to try and defeat both Gold Drive and Roidmude 004 while immediately reverting Drive to Type Wild, only to fail as a result of Heart absorbing the shot for them before unleashing a powerful earthquake. **Shift Technic: This version is strong enough to forcibly defuse a Roidmude that underwent Fusion Evolution upon contact while immediately reverting Drive to Type Technic. Speed Hou.png|(Speed). Wairudo Tai-Hou.png|(Wild). Fire the Technical Cannon!.png|(Technic). }} - Zenrin Shooter= The Zenrin Shooter has two Full Throttle finishers. : To activate this attack, Mach must load a Signal Bike into its behind the barrel or activate a Full Throttle via the Mach Driver. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Hit Macher Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Kourin Signal depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. - Mach Driver= *Deadheat Mach: After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated, Mach fires a series of white energy blasts shaped like Shift Dead Heat's motorbike half. Alternatively, Mach spins the Zenrin Striker to increase the shots of white energy blasts. Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|(Dead Heat) }} - Beat Macher= * : To activate this attack, Mach must load a Signal Bike into its behind the barrel or activate a Full Throttle via the Mach Driver. - Mach Driver= *Mach: After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated and Mach spins the Zenrin Striker, he slashes the enemy with a light blue energy line. *Deadheat Mach: After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated, Mach slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target's body and slashes them within his Berserk Mode. Signal Mach BeatMacher.png|(Mach) DHM Beat Macher.png|(Dead Heat). }} - }} - Shingou-Ax= The Full Throttle finisher with the Shingou-Ax, , depends on the Signal Chaser Bike being loaded into the on the weapon's pole before the red on its shaft is pressed. This attack has three variations. *Chaser swings the Shingou-Ax several times, with the path of his swing seconds before each swing generating black-and-white tracks that resemble a crosswalk. He can also do it just once to create an instant swinging path. *Chaser flies up and uses the Shingou-Ax to strike the enemy with a spin slash. *After Chase's demise, Go uses a variation with no black-and-white tracks appears but strikes the enemy with a purple energy slash. Across Breaker.png|(Straight slash). AB Flying Slash.png|(Flying slash). Go Across Breaker.png|(Purple light slash). }} Combinations *Drive and Mach performed a Double Rider Kick to defeat Roidmude 096. They later performed a variant, this time amplified by the 'tornados' of the Booster Tridoron, to destroy the Tornado Roidmude. *Drive and Chaser are seen using their Rider Slash finishers, with Shingou-Ax's purple energy and Handle-Ken's red then blue speedometer energy, to separate Mitsuhide Nira from Thief Roidmude's body. *During one version of the SpeeDrop with Tridoron, Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser (along with their respective Rider Machines Ride Macher and Ride Chaser) join in on the kick with Drive. *During the last battle with Sigma Circular, Drive Type Tridoron (In his All Tire Blending state) performs TriDrop and Heart (Super Evolution State) performs a punch with golden energy, managed to destroyed the evil machine. Drive & Mach's Double Kick.jpg|Double Rider Kick (SpeeDrop + Kick Macher (Normal ver.)) SpeeDrop + Kick Macher tornado ver.png|Double Rider Kick (SpeeDrop + Kick Macher (Booster Tridoron ver.)) Across Breaker + Turn Slash.png|Drive's Drift Slash + Chaser's Across Breaker Triple_Rider_SpeeDrop.png|Triple Rider Kick (SpeeDrop + Kick Macher + Chaser End) Drive heart finishblow sigma.png|Drive's TriDrop + Heart's punch Category:Kamen Rider Finishers